Currently, touch technology has been widely applied to electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet personal computer and the like. The touch technology provides an efficient and convenient human-computer interaction mode, and the basic principle of the touch technology is that touch action and action information of a touch object (e.g., a human finger or a stylus) is captured, the captured touch action and action information are converted into an electric signal and the electric signal is judged and identified so as to achieve a control function.